drtyrannicafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Planets in Galactic Domination
Planets Terra Once known as 'Earth', this planet is the capital of the Galactic Banking Corporation and home of the High Magnate. It is covered in immense cities and sprawling urban transit systems. Once plagued by overcrowding and squalor, top engineers have developed massive undersea colonies, tapping into the previously untouched 70% of Terra's natural real estate. It is now home to around 40 billion. It is considered the more touristy destination in the GBC. Alpha Prime Alpha Prime is a secondary capital of the Galactic Banking Corporation. It is the home of the Council and the large financial and business districts of the GBC. Daloran Daloran is a huge jungle planet and home of the Doloran Conglomerate. For many hundreds of years it was a penal colony of the Galactic Banking Corporation, home to many millions of convicted felons. These convicts had formed many opposing tribes that would result in large civil wars over the planet. Because of the nature of the planet, being a large penal colony, technology on the planet was extremely primitive. In 3022 the GBC lost contact with the marine garrison stationed on the planet. After many weeks of no contact, a lone escape pod carrying a single marine was discovered floating towards a nearby spacestation. The marine was left alive to tell the horrific story of the prisoner uprising and the execution of the guards. The prisoners had conquered the planet. In 5877 the Great Targun Civil war had come to an end, resulting in a devestating defeat on the side of the 12th Space Rangers Battalion. They decided to set up a colony on the jungle world of Daloran. They were quickly discovered by the prisoners living on the planet. The leader of the 12th Space Ranger Battalion lead rallied the jungle warriors together and formed the new Doloran Conglomerate. Festonia Festonia is a barren icy world covered in large canyons and old ruins of an ancient civilization long ago. Mainly a scientific planet, it is home to many colonies of archaeologists uncovering the ruins of this old world. Officially dubbed the [[Linean Civilization|Lineans]], it is thought that after the Linean System Supernova of 2356 the Linean survivors set up a new civilization of Festonia. Life seemed to have returned to normal until a massive ice age struck the planet, killing all inhabitants. Laurian The Laurian System is heated to almost unbearable hot temperatures by its scorching hot white-dwarf sun. It is mainly inhabited by pirates and desert raiders. You will never find a wretched hive of scum and villiany. One must be cautious when treading through these parts of the galaxy. RX-101 Not actually a planet but a large factory/power plant, it is a marvel of GBC engineering. It was built around a dense neutron star to harvest the energy. It was created in 5013 by the workers and engineers of the original RX- 1A after the formation of the Trifecta Imperium. It is a huge industrial complex pumping out approximately 10.2 Teramolts per second. Utonia Targus Capital of Jasonian Dawn, hot magma planet Radon Radioactive wasteland, former junkyard planet of the GBC, overrun by trash-trawler automotons Traxon Massive urban planet Birhams Paradise Planet-wide cottage and resort planet, high taxes due to extreme corruption. Home to super-wealthy. Tax rate drops to 3 when at war Stats Galactic Phenomenae Radonian Death Fires The Galactic Banking Corporation used Radon as a galactic space dump, dumping all their waste on the barren fields on the planet. It is notorious for their dumping of used reactor coils, which leak Tryloxin-7 gases into the atmosphere. These gases have reacted with the Delta radiation emitted from the Radionian Sun to create a huge cloud of burning plasma just beyond the perimeter of the system. These clouds, spanning lightyears in diameter, have proven impassable to ships. The Great Asteriod Field After the Linean System Supernova of 2356 all that has remained is a giant cloud of rocks and space debris. This floating field of asteriods is deadly to ships and many fearless space-merchants to tried this pass from Alpha Prime to RX-101 and have never been heard of again. That said, it is possible for major space fleets with heavy weaponry which can blast away at the rocks and repel them with their shields. This risk is still considerable though. The Badlands This floating field of rocks located on the outer reaches of the galaxy is the home of space pirates, space ninja and various other space ruffians. It takes a bold heart and a strong arm to venture through these parts unscathed. Valentian Minefield Ion Wasteland=